Bo Waldemarsson
| birth_place = Billinge, Sweden | death_date = | death_place = | placeofburial = | placeofburial_label = | placeofburial_coordinates = | allegiance = Sweden | branch = Swedish Air Force | serviceyears = 1973–2010 | rank = Major General | servicenumber = | unit = | commands = Middle Air Command Middle Military District Commandant General in Stockholm | battles = | battles_label = | awards = | memorials = | spouse = | relations = | laterwork = | signature = | signature_size = | signature_alt = | website = | module = }} Major General Bo Erik Siwer Waldemarsson (born 28 November 1949) is a retired officer of the Swedish Air Force. His senior commands include commanding officer of the Middle Air Command and the Middle Military District. Waldemarsson also served as the Commandant General in Stockholm for two years. Career Waldemarsson was born on 28 November 1949 in Billinge Parish, Malmöhus County, Sweden. }} He passed studentexamen in 1968. |page=111}} Waldemarsson was commissioned as an officer after graduating from the Royal Swedish Air Force Academy (Flygvapnets krigsskola, F 20) in 1973 |page=35}} and he was appointed lieutenant the same year at the Kalmar Air Force Wing, where he served from 1973 to 1976. In 1976, he was promoted to captain and served from 1976 to 1982 at the Blekinge Air Force Wing, where he was Radar Intercept Controller from 1976 to 1979 and company commander from 1980 to 1982. Waldemarsson attended the General Course at the Swedish Armed Forces Staff College from 1978 to 1979 and the Senior Course from 1982 to 1984. He was promoted to major in 1983 and then served as head of the Education Department in the Air Staff from 1984 to 1985. Waldemarsson served as head of the Planning Department in the Defence Staff from 1985 to 1986 and was combat control commander at the Blekinge Air Force Wing from 1986 to 1989. He was promoted to lieutenant colonel in 1987 and then served again in the Planning Department in the Defence Staff from 1989 to 1990. Waldemarsson was appointed with lieutenant colonel with special position (Överstelöjtnant med särskild tjänsteställning) and was Director, Short Term Planning Department from 1991 to 1994. He attended the Higher Operational Management Course at the Swedish Armed Forces Staff College in 1993. Waldemarsson was promoted to colonel in 1994 and was educated at the Air War College in Alabama, United States from 1994 to 1995. He served as Chief of Staff of the Middle Air Command (Mellersta flygkommandot) from 1995 to 1996 and attended the Main Course and Management Course at the Swedish National Defence College in 1996 and in 1997. In 1997, Waldemarsson was promoted to colonel 1st class and then he served as commanding officer of the Middle Air Command from 1997 to 1998. He was promoted to major general in 1998 and was head of the Planning Staff at the Swedish Armed Forces Headquarters from 1998 to 2000. In 1999, he atteneded the Senior International Defence Management Course at the Naval Postgraduate School in Monterey, California. Waldemarsson was military advisor in the Swedish Parliamentary Defence Commission (Försvarsberedningen) from 1999 to 2000. He was Director (departementsråd) and Deputy Head of the Security Policy and International Affairs Unit at the Ministry of Defence from 2000 to 2002. |page=443}} From 2003 to 2005, Waldemarsson served as commanding officer of the Middle Military District (Mellersta militärdistriktet), and then as military attaché at the Embassy of Sweden, Washington, D.C. from 2005 to 2008. After that he was an adviser on export issues regarding aircraft equipment at the Ministry of Defence from 2008 to 2010. Waldemarsson retired from the Swedish Armed Forces in 2010. Dates of rank *1973 – Lieutenant *1976 – Captain *1983 – Major *1987 – Lieutenant Colonel *1991 – *1994 – Colonel *1997 – Colonel 1st Class *1998 – Major General Awards and decorations *Royal Swedish Academy of War Sciences's Reward Medal in Gold, 8th size (2017) Honours *Member of the Royal Swedish Academy of War Sciences (1997) *Chairman, Air Warfare Department, Royal Swedish Academy of War Sciences (2012–2014) *Vice President of the Royal Swedish Academy of War Sciences (2014–2017) *Senior Fellow of the New Westminster College (2013) References Category:1949 births Category:Living people Category:Swedish Air Force generals Category:People from Eslöv Municipality Category:Swedish military attachés Category:Members of the Royal Swedish Academy of War Sciences Category:United States Air War College alumni